


【一星一意】水面之下

by Ccccceliaa



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ccccceliaa/pseuds/Ccccceliaa
Summary: ……泥塑文学，深性转，兄妹骨科，有点雷，还有点狗血，完全不知道怎么打tag
Relationships: 朱一龙/周深
Kudos: 3





	【一星一意】水面之下

周深关上卧室门，把因亲戚和小孩的到来而产生的喧闹声关在门外。她在黑暗中顿了一顿，没有开灯，径直穿过卧室，拉开阳台的门——裹挟着烟味的冷风卷入卧室，包裹住她。  
外面已经开始下雪了，雪花在凝重的黑暗中飘下，落在她裸露的肩膀上，周深冷得缩了一下，抱住胳膊去关窗，回身时阳台门哗啦一声被推上，朱一龙坐在高脚凳上，收回手。  
“哥，”周深吸了一口气，在朱一龙面前站定伸手，示意他把烟放到自己手心里，“别抽了，出来坐会吧。”  
朱一龙抬起眼睛看她，他眼角微微下垂，这样抬起头看人时总显得十分无辜，哪怕做了天大的错事都会被人原谅，他看着她，伸手去碰她垂下来的卷发，上一次见面时周深头发的长度还是齐肩，现在已经留了很长了。他们上一次见面还是夏天，周深给他的剧唱了主题曲。周深躲了好几个月，躲过一切要和他碰面的活动，捱到了要回家的最后一刻，被妈妈打了三通电话，不得不回来，今天进了家门后就一直在避免和他独处。  
周深侧身避开他的手，伸出手拿走了他手上的烟按灭，转身要走，被朱一龙抓住了手腕。明明先前坐在冷风里的人是朱一龙，周深的体温却比朱一龙还要低。  
朱一龙捏着她的手腕，手指摩挲她手腕内侧的皮肤，按在她跳动的脉搏上，只盯着她，不开口。他总是如此，永远是沉默的，少言的，慢吞吞的，习惯等待别人开口，等待她开口。周深的身体微微颤了一下，缓缓吐了一口气出来。  
“你知道我不喜欢别人这样对我，”周深强行把心中腾起的恼按下去，舌根有点发苦，她脾气一向很好，情绪控制能力一流，少有这样按不住要发火的时候，“你想说什么，就开口说，不要这样，你总是等着我开口。”  
“你还想听我说什么呢？该说的我早都说完了，”周深颤抖着说，吸了吸鼻子，站到他面前，“你还想听什么，你告诉我，我说给你听。”  
“你不能这么欺负我。”周深哽咽了一下，她永远把选择权交到别人手里，看起来永远如此容易妥协。  
“我说你就听吗。让你好好唱歌，好好找对象，别跟哥耗着了，该干什么干什么，”朱一龙站了起来，捧起她的脸，用拇指蹭了一下她眼角的泪，亲了一口，“周深，你听吗？”  
周深努力眨了眨眼睛，扬起脸看他，大明星，大教育家，话都让你说尽了，她吞咽了一下，心中翻起更多不平来，几乎要在胸口堵住，听你的，凭什么要听你的，她几乎堵着气想，爱和恨真是轻松，只有她是狼狈的，不洒脱，不干脆。  
“又有主见，又有想法，说什么都不愿意听，” 朱一龙抱住她小小的，单薄的身躯晃了晃，“我还能说什么。”  
周深眨眨眼睛让留在眼眶中的泪水流下来，她伸出手按在朱一龙的肩膀上，踮起脚去亲吻他。  
朱一龙轻微动了一下，没有后退。她亲吻他的鼻尖，面颊和嘴角，坚定而热切，像她曾经千百次做过的那样，亲吻他的嘴唇，手指扣得很紧，一直在发抖。  
“你可以当成是我逼你的，”她小声说，亲吻了一下他的唇珠，“你不是自愿的。”  
朱一龙伸手揽住她， 托起她的小屁股把她整个抱起来，抱回卧室。  
你明明知道我很愿意，他心里这样想。  
周深的泪依旧没有止住，她一向如此，牙尖嘴利，拥有最多的漂亮话，也拥有最多的眼泪。  
她在回家之前赶了一场音乐节，服装师给她搭了一件orseund iris的吊带裙，玫紫色，在光源下会有细细的闪光，用服装师的话说，周深这类保守人士一辈子都未必能穿几回，趁年轻多穿一穿。他亲吻周深的下巴和颈窝，伸手卷起这位和自己哥哥上床的“保守人士”的裙子，像从闪亮的紫色糖纸中剥出一块糖。  
“你每次这么哭，”朱一龙亲舔她圆润小巧的耳朵，咬住她的耳垂，留下一个小小的牙印，“我都觉得我是在强奸你。”  
周深坐在床上，听闻此言眼泪掉得更凶了，散下来的长发粘在湿漉漉的脸颊上，眨着她与朱一龙一般无辜的眼睛看他。周深凑上去亲吻他的嘴唇，对方迫切地回应了她，亲吻她的泪水和她的嘴唇，含住她的舌尖，摩擦她的舌苔和上颚，用几乎要把周深吞吃入腹的力度亲吮她，啃咬被她自己咬到发红的下唇。周深被亲到发软，毫无防备地自己整个人都交到对方手里。  
朱一龙把她顶在床上，手指伸进她的衣服里，她的皮肤依旧很凉，朱一龙的手掌抚过她的背向下，试图给她传递温度。周深真的很薄，单薄且小巧，仿佛在十六岁之后停止了发育，他只能小心翼翼用手把她捂住，担心她碎掉或飞走。他抚摸揉搓她柔软的乳房，隔着一层布料碾按她两腿缝隙中依旧温热的下体，周深掀起被子的一角盖在脸上，发出一声啜泣，他如此熟练地用情欲摆弄她，对她的了解程度甚至胜过她自己。  
朱一龙把她的内裤扯下，亲吻她的颈窝，用拇指继续碾按折磨她的阴蒂，周深不自觉地张开腿，感觉到内裤从她的右腿滑落，朱一龙用中指伸进那个柔软潮湿的肉洞里，四处按压，她感觉自己像蚌壳一般被撬开，露出柔软的内里。  
你别按了，她把脑袋埋进被子里小声说，对方沉默着摇了摇头，用鼻尖蹭了周深一下，变本加厉地折磨她，用指节压迫她的敏感点，让她拧起腰，抿着嘴把一声呻吟咽回去。  
她湿透了，整个人蜷缩起来，脸上还挂着泪痕，像喝醉的人一样缓慢地眨眼。朱一龙下床窸窸窣窣拆了包装袋，回来捧住她的脸，揉了揉她脸上的软肉，亲吻她的眉骨。你有多久没碰自己了，他这样调侃，那么忙呀。周深猛地翻身坐起来，险些一头撞进他怀里，仇恨地瞪着他。  
朱一龙努力憋着笑，拎着她的腋窝把她拖到自己怀中，托着她的腰让她坐下。周深用手撑在他肩膀上，感受着阴茎缓慢把自己撑开，顶了进去。她的卷发散落在朱一龙面前，散发着微弱的香气。  
朱一龙握着她的腰动作起来，周深靠过去，沉下腰配合他的动作，被他困在怀里摆弄，她刚哭完，说话还带着颤音，揽住朱一龙的肩膀在他耳边小小声地喊了一声哥哥。  
那声音又颤又媚，话音出口，周深自己就后悔了，但是已经喊出了口，总不能再收回去。握在腰间的手收得更紧了，要她更贴近自己，他几乎要把她嵌在怀里。他把周深抱在怀里，她的身体含着男人，又湿又热，男人在她破碎的哭音里用力向上顶她，揉搓她已经发红的阴蒂，在她粉色的圆润的肩头留下咬痕。周深几乎要疯了，她觉得自己要被吞下去。  
朱一龙抓住她空着的手，摩挲她的指节和手指内侧，紧紧地和她十指相扣。周深张着腿，把自己往他性器上送，头却向后仰，她配合着朱一龙的动作，却始终保持着想要脱离的姿势，要挣脱他的手。  
朱一龙头抵着她颈窝，开始又快又急地顶她，像要把她钉住。周深在高潮的顶点之前颤抖着，无数细小的火花在神经末梢迸射，难以抑制的快感从她身体内腾起，她在抽搐中颤抖着抬起先前一直捏着那根熄灭了的烟的手，小小地闻了一口，残留的尼古丁味道侵入她的鼻腔，与她交媾。她几乎以为自己要窒息，沉在水下，四周空无一物，黑暗浓重到凝成实体。而她死到临头，无路可逃。  
窗外绽开巨大的节日烟花，光芒如箭般落下，她是那个被审判的罪人，扎穿在箭上，永远不合常理，永远与“正常”无缘。世俗的光为她指明了路，而她坠落下去，旷野四下无人，一片黑暗。

“哥，新年快乐。”


End file.
